Zero no Tsukaima the mysterois soldier
by sleepycrawler1
Summary: takes place after ending of republic commandos Delta team made a choice of rescueing Sev or Delta 07 after finding him held captive upon a enemy transport and ggoes into rescue him and delta lead is sucked into the world of zero no tsukaima what will happen to delta lead, Boss, or Delta 38 By the way delta lead and the team has some change and this is my first cross over!
1. Chapter 1

Copyright, I don't own Zero no tsukaima or Star wars republic commandos or any of its characters.

Inside of the Laat the Commando removed his helmet and looked at his gear along his 2 remaining brothers.

As he scans his brothers he knew that they were all 16 along with himself because of his batch had a defect making them stay young.

"Delta lead this is a direct voalation of orders what are you thinking!?" He looked at his adviser

"I... no I don't leave brothers behind and screw the order we spotted delta 07 in an enemy dropship and are going after him!"

His two brothers looked at him and nodded in agreement then joined in the chat "Sir with all do respect were going after delta 07 wether you like it or not"

With that the hologram was shut off "Boss do you really mean it?" Boss looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder "Of course I do were all brothers Scorch"

With his words Scorch began weeping inside of his helmet and sniffed once or twice and muttered "T-Thank you... S-Sir"

"It's nothing but right now we have to recover Sev" The Laat chased the enemy transport ship until it landed.

"Delta team the ship has landed what are your orders?" The pilot spoke in the com link and awaited their response.

"Pilot I want you to stay await until we give the evac signal do you copy?" The pilot stuttered "I-I copy sir" "Good"

Delta sqaud propel down the laat and made their way to the enemy ship, when they got there they spotted a droid army "Sir that's the enemy force what do we do?"

The Boss looked at them then the droids "Send a message to command ordering a bombardment of this position cordinates Victor, Charlie, foxtrot, 224094"

Fixer relayed the message then began a recording of Boss and the droids "Sir they might want the reason so the video's on live" "Roger"

"Delta sqaud you will be court martialed and go to trial with the prosecution of-" Delta 38 (Boss) stopped him "Sir we have spotted a massive droid army hidden at this these location we are sending them to you now"

The advisor looked over it then at their recording "And what proof do you ha-" Delta 40 (Fixer) poked his head up and showed the massive droid army.

"Sir this is the proof please let me have the command of the bombardment" the adviser began talking to a person out of the hologram range then he stepped in.

"Master Yoda Delta sqaud has spotted an enemy army hidden at these location and are wanting bombardment command" Yoda looked at the video and location then nodded his head.

"Give them the command Lieutenant but what reason did you go a wall Delta sqaud?" they hesitated then Delta 38 spoke "Sir we couldn't stomach leaving our brother, teamate what ever you want to call him but we spotted him and discover this"

"Hehehe a true answer delta lead I honor your bravery and trust I hereby proclaim no punishment upon return" The team cheered and Delta 38 thanked him.

After the relay the pilot sent a message "Sir we have 2 extra laat's coming our way back up I think so please quickly finish your operation.

"Roger that come to the droid landing bay and we'll take it from there" "Roger sir bird out"

Delta 38 looked at his brothers "Gear up sqaud were going in this time no silence no intel just head in and bust Sev out you with me?"

Delta 40, and 62 looked at each other then cocked their blasters "You bet!" "Good on my mark run" he waited until the droids showed explosive ammunitions loading he fired and set off a chain reaction of explosions "CHARGE!"

They sprinted towards the compund where the ship landed and killed anything that wasn't a clone until they came to the landing bay "Ok delta's form up Scorch breach that door"

"Yes sir on it" Scorch took a medium sized bomb and sticked it on the door "Ready when you are sir" Delta 38 pulled a detonater out of nowhere and pushed the button.

The door exploded and the doors slid open, Scorch threw a flash bang in then they charged inside and what they saw was destroyed droids and 2 humanoid creatures dead on the ground.

"Whoa sir do you think Sev did this?" Scorch said while examining the body "Boss?" they turned to the voice guns ready and spot a helmet less commando torchered and face scarred.

"Sev!" Scorch ran over to him and helped him up but Sev knocked him away "I'm fine you idiot now how did you find me?"

"It's a long story but right now we need to get out of here" Fixer spotted Sev's helmet and grabbed it and gave it to him.

"Thanks" "No problem were brothers after all" just then red laser bolts hit the wall "Clankers!"

"Payback time" Sev picked his gear up and began firing with his Dc-17 on his right hand and his small blaster on his left.

"This is Delta lead we need the evac Bird!" Just then three Laat ships blasted through the blast doors atop of them.

"Delta Lead reinforcements are here and here's a present for you guys" A box fell down behind them and Sev ran over to it and when he saw the contents he had a huge grin under his helmet.

"Now this is good" Sev started to assemble the weapon then a group of super battle droids came through the column of regular battle droids "Sir I'm almost out!" Scorch took his side arm out and began firing but then a rain of blue plasma bults destroyed the column of droids.

"Wow what was that!" Fixer looked to Sev and saw he had a turret strapped on his chest Just then more droids came in but then the Laat ships landed and two of them the doors opened.

When the doors opened sqauds of Arc troopers came out firing "Get to the ship Delta!" the sqaud began retreating but then a grenade landed in front of delta sqaud.

Delta 38 saw this and ran in front of them and pushed them aside and then it detonated.

Visioned blurred he looked up and saw his fellow brothers pulling him then Fixer's helmet came into view "Sir... ... ... Sir ... SIR!" He looked up and turned to his left and saw it seeping with blood blood.

"We need a medic!" Fixer kept pulling him but he felt Delta 38's moved his away "Sir your hurt we need to get out!"

He looked around and saw troopers die then saw his own sqaud taking plasma bults, he stood up and went over to the crate and searched for a weapon and found a minigun and all sorts of weapons.

"Delta sqaud... Get to the ship I'll hold them off" he slung weapons over weapons then stood up and began firing the minigun "SIr your crazy we can get out of here all of us!"

Just then rockets started to hit the Laat's "Go! I'll cover you" they started to fly off and all of delta sqaud and the Arc troopers saluted to him before he was out of view.

'Heh they finaly left' Delta 38 pushed a button on his left arm and the advisors voice came in "Delta lead the orbital bombardment is ready and is awaiting your orders.

"Good" he dove into cover and waited for the droid but then he heard the advisor again "Delta lead I hear you stay behind" "Master Yoda?!"

"Are you sure about your answer and reason?" Delta 38 hesitated but then answered with confidence "Sir I was grown and taught to fight and defend the republic and when the time comes I will sacrifice myelf-"

Just then the advisor said his last part "I will sacrifice myself if need be to protect the republic" "Strong resolution you have carry on delta lead" Yoda nodded and the advisor saluted.

"Thank you sirs, COMMENCE BOMBARDMENT!" up in space the republic cruiser's commenced firing and down on Kashyke Delta lead was just about to give up until he saw a glowing green portal next to him.

"What's this?" he entered it and he felt himself fall through space and saw a opening and when he came out he found it bright and when he looked around he found himself surrounded by people in cloaks and animals never seen.

"Where am I?"

authors note: I know this doesn't go well but I just wanted to see what happens if I put science fiction with anime and I got to say it's going good so far.


	2. Chapter 2 Oath of brothers in arms

Copyright, I don't own Zero no tsukaima or Star wars republic commandos or any of its characters.

"Where am I?"

Couple minutes before.

"Good miss Montmorency so your affinity is the water element" "Yes" she looked at her frog in her hand then came the last summoner.

"Next the final person Louis!" Everyone began muttering about her and giggling, she began to get nervous and then began the summoning.

she lifted her wond "My name is Louis Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning... and bring fourth my familiar!"

A portal began to open and someone emerged from it and fell onto the ground then it stood up and looked around then said something they could not under stand.

Present time.

"Where am I?" he stood up and saw that they were at around the age of 16-18 "Hey where am I?" he went to the nearest person and put his hand on her arms.

In a diffrent launghage she said something he could not under stand "Are you my familiar?" he could not under stand her and he immiedatly activated his com. radioing in to his command but could not reach anything.

"HQ this is Delta lead I read this is Delta lead report!" Everyone around him started to laugh but then a adult came in and intrupted them "Now stop this is a holy ritual and miss Valliere you shall not get a redo"

Delta 38 was confused about what they were talking about then the girl held her wand and went to Delta 38 and spoke a few words then her head went close to his and smeared across his helmet visor.

Delta lead activated his wipers and a glowing blue line appeared on his helmet and wiped the lip mark away.

"What was that for?" "A contract cause you are my familiar" Delta 38 then felt burning sensation on his left and and he immediately looked at his hand and saw light glowing under his undersuit and armor.

"Argh what was that!?" Delta 38 was now catous of his sitation and noticed he still had his weapons and equipment.

Just then a teacher came by "I'm sorry but the runes are being made on your hand they should be done by now?" he was puzled to see the markings not there then Delta 38 retracted his hands back just then he remembered the bleeding from his arm.

"Damn I forgot the bleeding!" Delta 38 opened his pack and took out a bacta tank and a sryinge out and injected it into his left arm then removed his armor and put the bandages over the wound.

"So what is that stuff?" the little girl asked him and he turned to her "Bacta" "What is bacta?" Delta 38 was annoyed by the question and he explained "Bacta is the most high proficency medical stuff there is"

Just then they noticed the wound was closing up "See high medical liquids"

"Ah Louise I must say you got a very Mar- volous familiar" Delta 38 turned to the voice so did the Louise "Kirche you!"

"Ara- I don't intend to do anything, for now" 38 put back his suit and armor back on and put away his medical equipment.

"Well I'll greet you properly the next time" she began to fly off and 38 was wondering if she was a Jedi or Sith.

Moments later

"So what your saying is that your not from this world?" "Yes" she took a sip of her cup and talked again "Are you sure that isn't just magic you used outside?"

"If I was lying to you then why do I have these weapons on me?" she inspected his weapons then came to her conclusion "Just decorations and that armor is to and the helmet cause there is no such thing as a gun or laser weap-"

Just then Delta 38 fired a shot from his DC-17 pistol at the wall "You sure?" he threatened her and she touched the blaster mark "Ouch!"

He muttered "Idiot" she turned to him and yelled "SHUT UP!" she threw a punch at Boss but before she hit him he grabbed her punch and had his wrist vibroblade to her face.

"I shouldn't have done that If I were you" he let go of her hand and she looked at him with an angry face "Fine I believe you but since I am your master I order you to remove your helmet"

Delta 38 sighed and removed it "There now can I put it back on" with a nod he put it back on.

Louis was changing into her night gown but stopped and turned her glance over to Boss "What?" he asked then she yelled at him.

"GET OUT I'M CHANGING!" she began to throw stuff at Boss and he exited the room leaving his heavy weapons but got hit with a book.

Boss looked over the book then dropped it on the ground "Arg I left my weapons in their" Boss wandered the complex then finaly arrived outside.

He took his backpack off and took out some gear then a holocron, he activated it and showed his team before Sev was taken,it showed them all in front of the Laat checking their equipment.

"I wanna get back with you all" Boss kept looking through the holograms of him and his team then heard a noice behind him that sounded like a droid.

He dropped his holocron and took aim with his blaster at the noise until a girl dressed in a maid uniform fell with pots onto the ground.

"Ow I should stop wearing this when washing the pots and plates" when she stood up she saw Boss standing with his weapon pointing at her.

"AAAHHH I don't want to die please just take my money" she held her hands up and Boss just slung his weapon to his back.

"Sorry about that I thought" Delta 38 picked up his equipment and put it back into his backpack in a orderly fashioned way.

"Sir are you new here?" she asked while dusting herself off "Yes I am and what about you?" "Me? I'm just the maid here"

she smiled and Delta 38 just slung his backpack onto his back and continued to his nightly walk through the night.

Upon patroling night he felt something moving in the darkness but couldn't see it 'Probaly my imagenation'

**Next day**

Louis woken up and saw 38 cleaning his weapons and his helmet off on his lap 'I guess he is from a advance universe'

She kept staring at 38 and he noticed her and turned to her "What something wrong?" "No it's nothing now get out I'm changing!"

38 packed his weapons and went outside into the hallway and when he appeared outside students who passed by stared at him with awe.

"Hey is that Louis familiar?" "Yeah I heard he and Louis had a rough start" 38 kept listening to their conversation looking for a hint of them talking about the republic.

But he came across something that got him interested "Do you think the thief will steal the wand of destruction?" "I don't know" 'I wonder'

"Hey kid can you describe to me about that wand of destruction?" the two kids stopped and turned to him and pointed to their selves "Us?" "Who else now can you tell me?"

They turned to each other and began to tell 38 the information "Well I heard that the wand of destruction is a strong weapon that destroys almost anything"

"That's it?" they nodded their heads and he let them go but he was disappointed to not find any information about the republic.

"Hey it's time to go and move it you pile of metal" 38 turned around and saw Louis standing there dressed with her uniform "Hey I told you I have a name"

She looked at him and said "Then tell me what is your name" "Like I said Delta lead, 38, or Boss" she looked at him and just smirked and left "Come on follow me"

She began to walk down the hallway and 38 turned to the room and saw his weapons lying on the ground 'I don't want one missing'

As he opened his pack he found a cube shape box "I never wanted to use this in the first place but I need them put away" As he pointed the cube towards the weapons and ammo they disappeared.

"Hmm for a prototype it's fast now let's see the weapons deploy" as he hooked it up to his hud he screened down and found the standard issue Dc-15A and S and deployed them on his hand.

"Pretty nice I say I think I'll carry more firepower" With the packing done 38 chase after Louis and found her go into a room and followed.

As he entered with his 17 on his back the students stared at his orange and white armor "Hey Louis it's your familiar" she looked at him and he saw her and went up towards her and sat next to her.

"Now as you all know yesterday was the summoning of your familiar so today everyone is having a day off of school to know more about their palls" As the teacher left everyone cheered.

**Minutes later**

In the mess hall 38 saw everyone eating and saw animals of all sorts "Now then if you'll excuse me I'll be eating breakfeast"

As 38 watch her leave him at the door way he scanned the whole room and found a door leading outside 'I'll be eating out instead of here'

38 continued to walk towards the door until he saw a man holding a rose and posing as girls came to him and gave him letters.

'Idiot' as he continued towards the door the person he just saw fell in front of him and dropped a bundle of letters with the color pink.

The person stood up and began to walk away towards a table and he yelled out "Hey play boy you forgot these letters" he held them up high and all of the girls yelled at him.

"You cheater!" "Player!" as the person hears all of this he turns around and stares at 38 "I challange you!"

Everyone in the room was silent and kept their glares at the two of them and 38 moved his eye's side to side seeing everyone looking at the two of them "I accept"

"Ahahaha outside right now then" 38 just cracked his knuckles and head and as he did so everyone heard it "Finaly some action now what are you going to use?"

The person simply laughed and some students also laughed "I will be using my familiar what else" as they went outside with a crowd following they stopped on the flat ground and waited.

"I'll be a gentle men so you start first" he said with a smirk and 38 just pulled his trusty Dc-17 blaster out and cocked it "Ready when you are"

But as he was about to summon his familiar Louis appeared "38 you idiot stop this fight right now!"

He turned to her and she was standing in front of the crowd "My, oh my your master is here are you just going to disobey if so then apoligize to me"

38 was now sick with his stupid high and mighty look "Stop now 38 I mean it or else!" "OR ELSE WHAT? I can't let a snotnose brat like him look down on people"

"Oh so you're going to continue Do you hear that people I Guiche De Gramont and this common servant here will begin our duel now please watch me win this"

"Now bring it I'm ready" "Who said I would be fighting my self I will not lower myself to that level" as he held his rose into the air a petal fell off and he said "Come Bronze Golem Valkyrie!"

38 was surprised to see this but when he was about to fire his gun the Valkyrie was right in front of him and threw a punch at his face but it's fist was bounced back.

Everyone saw a blue arua of some kind move around his body and thought "Is that protection magic you're using?!" "No it's called technology!" as 38 threw his punch at the valkyrie it stumbled back wards.

"What no! if your strong against one then go against 5 no 10!" Nine more Valkyries appeared with weapons and 38 backed up and saw they had longer reach 'What a cheat bastard'

As 38 looked around him he remembered his wrist vibroblades 'If I remember correctly Fixer told me that he gave us all two each each with a extended reach'

"Are you finished if so then take this final blow!" as the Valkyries launched their assualt they pounded 38 to the ground and moved away seeing if he will stand back up and he did.

"Hey kid I've been through worse beating then that but if you really want to know why then let me show you" 38 stood back up and removed his backpack and looked at him.

"Come on you're just a commoner not a soldier or what ever and besides you're a familiar that doesn't have a life it's all fake!" as he said this 38 remembered his brothers and the arc troopers who died pulling his team out before he stayed behind.

"I am no fake and I'm no commoner I am Delta lead 38 servant of the republic along with my brothers in arms we will defend and give our lifes to the republic this is the Oath Of Brother In Arms!"

As he held his fist up blades shot out from the top of his hands and light began to glow on his left hand and 38 just looked at him with the glow of blue on his helmet visors.

Authors note: I know I've been late with update but I was busy playing the game of republic commandos ahaha so here it is the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings and a new weapon

Copyright, I don't own Zero no tsukaima or Star wars republic commandos or any of its characters.

Delta 38 held his fist up and kept his glare at the Valkyries and the person who summoned them began to laugh "Ahahahahaha you really believe that don't you it's just so funny now Valkyries if you may"

The Valkyries began to surround him and 38 just chuckled "Hehe you serouisly don't know who the fuck I am do you" one of the Valkyrie attacked thrusting their spear at him but he cut the point and pulled the Valkyrie towards him then his wrist blade decapitated the Valkyrie making it fall to the fround with a thud.

38 turned his gaze towards the remaining Valkyries and began to crack his neck by turning side to side "Now who's next" Girche stepped backwards feeling a intense atmosphere around him and projected towards him.

"Attack my Valkyries attack!" he shouted and they stepped backwards and 38 just dashed at them and they thrusted at him but he did the same thing but this time he picked up his gun and fired at the Walking armor then stabbing them or decapitating it.

"What is this monster..." Everyone watch in amazement as he destroys them then two were left the other charged and 38 just pushed the spear to the ground and jumped behind it and turned it to the other Valkyrie charging in,

The Spear stabbed into the Valkyrie and as it trys to pull the spear out 38 comes closer to it and kicks it to it's feet and holds his DC-17 to the back of it's head and fired a shot melting the helmet and it dropped to the ground.

38 Slowly walked towards him with a trail of armor on the ground destroyed and Girche stood there frozen with fear "Impossible... a mere commoner... destroying my Valkyrie like toys"

38 kicked the back of his knees and he kneeled to the ground and 38 put away his primary weapon and pulled out his rechargeable pistol and he pointed it at his head

"Oh my god I give up... You win... There I said it now let me go please!" Girche begged but 38 just cocked his pistol and pressed his head "You insulted the Republic, my brothers, and most importantly me now face your consequence"

Everyone watched this but some turned away but Louis ran towards him yelling stop but 38 pulled the trigger everyone right then and there, turned away and expected a body to drop to the ground.

But as they looked at them again they saw the gun over his shoulder instead "Take this as punishment but consider yourself lucky that I'm not Sev or else you would be dead right now"

38 walked away from Girche who had tears coming from his face and Louis just froze there scared by his actions and brutality along with everyone.

38 walked away went into the mess hall and went to the chef "My I try some of the food here?" 38 asked and the chef looked at him scared by his fight outside "S-S-Sure"

He went to the stove behind him and came back with a plate filled with eggs, Bacon, hashbrown, sausages, and a cup of coffee "Thank you sir" the chef looked at 38 as he walked away 'I must say he isn't scary'

38 took the tray and went to a empty table an sat down, everyone outside went inside and watched 38 and he took his helmet off and by this all the girls stared at him admiring his looks and gossip about his looks.

'I guess time to dig in' 38 took his fork and picked up the sausage and bit it and chewed slowly tasting the sweat and saltyness of the sausage then he continued to eat the tray fille with food at a normal pace and they just looked at him.

Suddenly a girl dressed in a maid uniform sat next to him "Oh it's you again so how are you" 38 turned to her and took a sip of his cup of coffee and said "Fine just got into a little fight outside but so far doing fine and you?"

"Oh me... I've been cleaning and helping around the same as usual but have you heard of the thief that steals magical items?" 38 stopped and turned to her "I think so"

"Well it's said she comes at night and steals the items with earth magic and summons a golem" 38 finished his food but his cup of coffee was not finished so he chatted with her.

"Hmm if she's thief hasn't anyone catch her yet?" "No she can also be able to disappear in thin air but I think that's fake" she looked at him then his helmet and was interested by it.

"Say can I try that helmet on?" 38 was surprised to hear this "Sure" he finished his coffee and setted it on his tray "Wow this is cool I never seen this type of armor before I think"

"Of course this is a highly developed helmet meant for Commandos with the latest technology and equipment now may I have my helmet back?"

"Oh sorry" she apoligized but couldn't take it off "Ah I can't take it off" 38 just sighed and twisted the helmet and it came off of her and her eye's met his and they stared at each other for a moment until some people began to woo them.

"I'll be going miss I hope we meet again" 38 put it back on and began to walk away but she went towards him and asked "May I ask what is your name?" "38, Boss, or delta lead and you miss?"

She looked at him nervously and said "Siesta and I think I'll call you Del to shorten your name" she smile and 38 just blushed from her and put his helmet on.

'I never knew women would be that cute I think I know what scorch felt like when seeing women' 38 felt his self feel warm as he thinks about Siesta, and he shakes his headtrying to get her out of his head

**Later in the day head masters office**

"Head master the Familiar of Louis has beaten Girche and was about to execute him in front of everyone but spared him should we do something?"

"No he didn't kill someone but he did something that spooked the students" The head master looked at her from top to bottom looking at her bust and but then imagened her underwear.

"Hmmm impressive what size do you wear?" She immediatly threw books at him then stomped on him and left "Geez that perverted old man the only reason I'm still here is because of the staff of distruction"

"What about the staff of destruction Ms. Longueville?" Colbert pops out of nowhere scaring her "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

He covered his ears from her scream then she looks at him and apoligizes "Ok enough with the apoligys what were you talking about something involving the staff of destruction?"

"Yes I was wondering if it would be safe because the thief is targetting the staff of destruction as her next job" Colbert was thinking about it too but explains.

"Well even if she got close she'll have to go through all of the barriers and traps we put on it and the staff of destruction is not something you want to reckon with" Colbert left after that and she thought about the magic layers he mentioned.

**Few hours later**

"Where are you taking me Louis?" Delta 38 said while she brung 2 horses to them each "Were going to get you a weapon!" she declared.

38 was confused he had his own weapons and by his own a gun locker full of them "I already have my own now if you'll excuse me I'll be staying"

She stared at him and said "I'm ORDERING YOU AS MY SERVANT NOW GO WITH ME AND GET A WEAPON..." she saw him turned to her and could tell he was about to do something until she said "Please?"

38 couldn't harm children so he said "Fine make it a quick trip then"

**30 minutes of horse back riding to town**

38 looked around the area examining the area making sure it was hostile free 'This reminds me of going to tatooine on a S/D mission'

38 pulled his DC-17 out and followed Louis but had stairs from all around 'What you never seen a clone trooper before or what?' just then Louis went into a shop.

he followed her in and saw the store filled with close combat weapons "This is the weapon shop you were talking about?" "Yeah where else would there be a weapon?"

38 just put his hand to his helmet annoyed that he wasted his time 'I serouisly got leave this world' 38 looked around for a weapon until he found it.

"How much is it for this" 38 put a metal handle on the counter and he laughed that's just a piece of junk it's free so take it "If you say so"

"Hey kid I got a weapon now let's leave before we attract unwanted eyes" louis just looked at him and followed "Now what weapon did you get a rapier?"

"No better" she was confused "By better what do you mean?" he held the handle out and she just laughed "AHAHAHA that's what you call a weapon that's just junk!"

Annoyed he activated it and she stopped laughing and was shocked "This is why, it even cuts through metal but can't cut through plasma only, thin layered though now let's leave"

Louis was still stunned by his weapon and went back to the academy silently all the way upon arrival Louis spots a giant Golem and charges after it and 38 followed.

When louis got close to it she used her wand and 38 watched but she missed and hit the wall and continues her attack.

'She's missing and hitting the school idiot wait a second who's that?' 38 disassembled his 17 into the sniper model and zoomed at the target 'Locked an loaded taking shot'

38 pulled the trigger and the plasma bolt hit the target but hit her shoulder 'Damn it if Sev was here he would have gotten a kill'

38 hurried towards Louis and the school but from a far he saw an explosion at the tower where the large golem was standing next to and it stuck it's arm into the hole that was created.

As it pulled it's arm out the hooded figure came out with a case and it began to run away but 38 shot a transmitter at the figure and hit the person instead.

"After it we have to get that case back!" Louis said while running towards 38 but he didn't move he just looked at his left arm "it's fine we'll get her we just need to plan first"

38 and Louis returned to the academy but as they returned Louis was to be blamed for the staff of destruction disappearance

**Head masters room**

"Louis Francoise you were at the scene with the golem and the thief do you have a excuse?" Louis looked down as if looking for one but 38 spoke for her.

"If I may, Louis here took me to town because of my request for a weapon but as soon as we returned the golem was there already and Louis engaged the target with her magic or whatever"

They all looked at 38 "And how do you know?" "I was with her when she chased after it"

"So what she didn't stop the thief though and now the thief kidnapped Ms. Longueville along with the staff of destruction"

"Yes she has but what if we can track her down and capture her?" the head master said but then the objected.

"We can't set a trap up right now because the capital is far away it's atleast a 2 day travel from here to there"

38 tracker began to beep and they all turned to him "I can apprehend the culprit if this will stop the blame from getting to Louis here"

Louis looked at him and so did the teachers "And how are you going to do that?"

"I already have a tracker on her and she stopped now if you'll excuse me I'll be going" 38 was about to leave the room until two more people came in.

"Oh my I guess I'll help with it too along with Tabitha" But as she says this a teacher shouts "Students can't be in this affair!"

"No let it be they must learn how to combat against other magicians and you know they will do so in the future now go you kids and you"

**Outside**

38 packed only his remaining ordinace from the suplie crates before he came to that world "I'm packed how about you three?"

"Done here!"

"Finished"

"... ... ..."

"Then let's get a move on and jughing by the time here it'll take a night to get there" They just looked at each other and sat at the back and he sat in front on watch.

'I wonder when I'm going to get back' 38 stared at the stars and remembered their fight against the droids aboard the prosacuter.

AUTHORS NOTE: I've been slow on updates I know


End file.
